Honestly
by BethNee
Summary: Draco Malfoy's life is at stake, and the only way to prove himself to the Dark Lord is to capture Harry Potter- by becoming his friend... and maybe even his lover. Will Harry see through the scheme? Or will he fall cluelessly in love? FINAL CHAP NOW UP!
1. Receiving the Assignment

_I decided I should really get off my backside and start writing some proper stuff, instead of just one shots. Some of you may or may not know that I wrote one a while ago but I never finished it. If you were following it, sorry, but I'm renound for my laziness at finishing stories. I've decided I may actually finish this one. Updates will most probably be fairly often, and who knows how long it'll be._

_Warning: Harry/Draco Slash. Don't know what that is... what are you, stupid? (Sorry if I offended you :P) Oh yes, and some language seeing as Draco has a foul mouth._

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, Harry Potter would be so very different... poorly written, for one thing..._

HDHDHDHDHD

Honestly

"Ah, Draco, your father was not wrong about you. You are indeed a valuable asset to the Side of Dark, and you shall make a good servant."  
"Thank you, Dark Lord." Draco said, bowed low, his platinum blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. After a few moments, he stood upright again, steel orbs staring at Lord Voldemort.  
"This next assignment may prove... taxing. Previous Death Eaters have failed to capture Harry Potter- and, though I regret to admit it, so have I. He has slipped through my fingers one time too many- and, seeing as you have such easy access to him, it is my wish that you become friends with him and lure him into my clutches. If you fail, you will be killed. Do I make myself clear?" Voldemort demanded, eyes piercing into Draco's soul.The younger wizard nodded, bowing once more, and left the room. Befriend Potter? Had his life not been at stake, he would've blatantly refused...

Using a Portkey, Draco transported back to the Hogwarts grounds and snuck inside, knowing if any prefects caught him out of bed at such an hour, he would be severly punished by Snape for letting his guard down. Death Eaters were always extremely vidulant, and he knew this. Although he hadn't yet received the Dark Mark, he was trusted by Voldemort, and doing anything to spurn that trust would be suicide on his part. He hurried back to the Slytherin common room, hissed the password, and dashed inside. As he lay on his green and silver bed, Draco knew that tomorrow he would need to begin being nice to Potter, no matter how hard that seemed, or how much pride he needed to swallow in order to do it.

Morning came, and Draco spent an hour or two doing his hair, which was a fairly short amount of time for the Slytherin. He sauntered down to the Great Hall, and over to his table. Pansy immediately enveloped him in a stifiling hug.  
"Hey Drakey, how're you today?" She cooed, and Draco batted her off.  
"Fine, Parkinson- until you showed up. Now for fuck's sake get off me." He cried, and turned to Blaise Zabini.  
"Hey, mate. Didn't see you in the common room last night." Blaise commented, chewing toast. Draco nodded absentmidedly and glanced over to the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, he spotted the Boy-Who-Fucking-Would-Not-Die chatting animatedly with his friends. How could he possibly bring himself to _not_ hurt him with scathing remarks?  
"-And then I asked her how she had possibly won without cheating and... Drakey are you even listening?" Pansy yelled in his ear, and Draco snapped out of his little daze, taking his eyes off of 'Potter and Pals', but his brain still whirring with thoughts of various schemes. He knew, in order to please Voldemort, he would need to go above and beyond the call of duty- and this meant obtaining Potter's trust and leading the Dark Lord to him, and much faster than anyone would've expected. Although to do that, he figured he needed an extra snippet of useful information about Potter. And as though Voldemort had read his mind, and Draco wouldn't put it past him if he had, a brown owl with a pair of knowing green eyes dropped a letter on his lap. Exscusing himself from the table, he dashed back into the corridor. He checked the letter, magically sealed with Dark Magic so as not to open for anyone but him, and his eyes grew wide.  
"Potter's gay!?"

HDHDHDHDHD

_Yes... it's shit. This chapter is sorta the introduction so it'll get far more exciting from here on in... hopefully! Review please, what would you like to see in the next chapter? Betnii. x_


	2. Beginning the Assignment

_I dedicate this chapter to the wonderful Redkitty-cat, who was so lovely as to post a superb and grammatically correct review. Seeing as his/her (probably her...) opinion on this story is that it is 'poorly-written and short', I have decided to update and try to prove myself to him/her (again, probably her...). So, gorgeous and amazing Redkitty-cat-who-is-clearly-an-expert-on-all-things-literal, this chapter of total crap is for you. _

_Disclaimer and warning: Please see the first chapter for all that jazz. If you think I'm gonna write it out like fifteen times, you're very sadly mistaken._

HDHDHDHDHD

**_Draco Malfoy,  
It has been brought to my attention by Severus that mere friendship will not be enough to deceive Potter. He overheard Potter and a mudblood conversing, and there were mentions of his sexual orientation. In other words, this is an oppertunity for you to obtain his trust faster and simpler than was first thought. Gain his love, and bring him to me, unarmed. You shall be rewarded._**

A first year Hufflepuff stared wide-eyed at Draco as he looked up from the letter.  
"Get lost." He snarled, and reached for his wand. The Hufflepuff scuttled off, clutching a thick book and glancing back over his shoulder as he reached the corner. Draco glanced back down at the parchment in his hand and couldn't quite believe what he had read. Had it not come from such a reliable source, he would've doubted the truth in it.  
"So... Potter's gay. And I have to..." He whispered, and then shuddered with displeasure at the thought. The Slytherin didn't even know where to start.

"Parkinson and Granger, Longbottom and Zabini, Potter and Malfoy..." Professor Snape assigned each student a partner, and then turned to the cauldron next to him. Draco shuffled along the desk slightly to make room for Potter and refrained from making a scathing remark about his deceased mudblood mother.  
"Do you want to cut up the ingredients or measure them out?" Draco asked politely, and Potter raised an eyebrow.  
"I'll measure." He said after a moment, and Draco nodded. They worked in silence as Potter measured and Draco chopped, and consequently were first to finish their bubbling blue potion.  
"I'm impressed, Draco." Snape said, surveying their creation. "Ten points to Slytherin. And Mr Potter, five from Gryffindor for being a hinderance to Mr Malfoy."  
"No Sir, he wasn't a nuisance, please reconsider." Draco burbled quickly, and Snape stared at him for a moment.  
"Very well, ten points to Gryffindor also." His voice was laced with venom, but Draco tried to ignore it.  
"Thanks for that." Potter said quietly, and begun to tidy up. Usually, Draco left the cleaning to his partner, but instead helped with gathering up the remains of the ingredients. Again, Potter raised an eyebrow questioningly, but stayed silent. Soon, the potions class was over, and Draco watched as the raven-haired wizard walked away with his friends.

The next day brought with it Quidditch practice, and so Draco marched outside with the rest of the Slytherin team, dressed in his freshly pressed green robes. After only a few steps onto the pitch, they were met by the Gryffindor team, who looked angry.  
"We booked the pitch today!" Potter snapped, eyes narrowing.  
"Fine." Draco replied, and begun to walk away, the other Slytherins calling after him. He spun back round ferociously.  
"Look, just leave them. We'll practice tomorrow." The blonde said, and noticed Potter was looking at him peculiarly. He gestured for the team to follow him back into the changing room, and none of them dared to argue with a Malfoy.

Grabbing the first book on the shelf, Draco sat down opposite Potter, who was reading quietly in the Library. He looked up from his book and his brow furrowed slightly.  
"Malfoy, what do you want?" He asked.  
"I'm only reading, Potter. I enjoy reading as much as anybody else." Draco replied, trying to keep his tone fairly pleasant.  
"You've been acting weird these last couple of days." Potter stated, using his thumb to mark his page.  
"Maybe I've always been like this, and you've just been too precoccupied to notice." Draco said, grey eyes staring into emerald ones. No one spoke for a few seconds, until Draco finally piped up.  
"Look, I've got to go. But I'll be by the lake at about eleven, if you want to continue this conversation." He stood up and walked out of the Library, hoping he'd made some progress with Potter. Although, the fool was probably too deluded to notice anything besides himself.

HDHDHDHDHD

_So, Redkitty-cat, have I succeeded in trying to make your day? Or was my foolish attempt at fanfiction sickening? Do tell. And for the rest of you, please take the time to review as well. I'd love to dedicate the next chapter to you._

_It still hasn't warmed up yet, FYI. And it isn't betaed. No one's ever offered... XD  
Betnii. x_


	3. Researching the Assignment

_Should I even continue with this? Oh well..._

_Warnings and Disclaimer: See chapter 1._

_Dedicated to: My mate Grace._

HDHDHDHDHD

Draco stood by the lake, strands of hair whipping in front of his face. It was just gone eleven, and he doubted Potter would arrive. The moonlight cast great shadows over the grounds of Hogwarts, and everything seemed so blissful and peaceful- quite unlike the life Draco had at home. In fact, he hated returning to the Manor, and being forced to live the life of a Death Eater. Lost in his own thoughts, he'd almost forgotten the reason why he'd come to the Black Lake.  
"Malfoy?"

Draco span round, hand reaching for his wand, his cloak billowing out behind him. Potter stood in front of him, with toussled hair and sparkling emerald eyes, framed by his glasses. He always looked such an idiot in those glasses, or so Draco thought.  
"Potter. I'm glad you came." He kept his voice even and devoid of emotion, steel eyes scanning the frame of the wizard in front of him.  
"Well, why did you want to continue our coversation from earlier?" Potter asked, and his eyes darted around, as though he expected Voldemort to pop out of a bush.  
"It was one of the few times we've talked without insulting each other. I suppose I figured it would be a good chance to get to know you a little better." Draco said, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable as he strayed into unfamiliar territory. Potter nodded in response and looked away. A strange silence hung in the air.

After a few minutes, Potter spoke up:  
"The lake's nice this time of night, don't you think? I used to come out here a lot, to clear my head." Potter seemed slightly more at ease, so Draco chose this moment to ask a rather personal question.  
"What's it like, having no parents?" Potter looked at him, and raised one eyebrow.  
"Hell." He replied, and Draco cocked his head to one side, gesturing for him to continue.  
"I've never had anyone to confide in. No mother to tell me it'll all be alright, no father to play sports with. But aside from that stuff, I missed out on the affection parents give you. My uncle and aunt couldn't care less about me as I was growing up- so I never really knew what love was." Potter elaborated, staring out over the lake.  
"Oh." Draco said, in a quiet voice. He doubted he could share any of his thoughts with the other boy at this present time, so instead he remained silent. This time, the silence between them was companiable, almost friendly. The air had been cleared, and Draco felt he was closer to completing his mission than ever before.

"It's cold. I'm going back inside." Potter stated, and gave Draco a small wave before turning and walking quickly back inside the castle. Draco hardly ever felt the cold when he was musing, as he was doing now, so the icy air didn't bother him. What would the Dark Lord do with Potter once Draco handed him over? How would he convince Potter to come with him to the Death Eater headquarters? Questions buzzed around Draco's head, but he swatted them away as if they were flies. He decided to go back to the Slytherin common room, sleep, and the new day would bring with it new oppertunities. New oppertunities to win Potter over, and to prove his worth to Voldemort. After all, it was either that, or death.

HDHDHDHDHD

_Another short chapter. I suppose the story is warming up still. But the next chapter will have a great deal of passion in it, I promise! I won't beg for reviews, but if you feel I deserve one (or just annoyed the hell out of you) then please review. I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! Betnii. xx_


	4. Planning out the Assignment

_Hullo, another update for you. Yes- you! I bet you feel all special and tingly now. _

_Disclaimer and warning: Chapter 1 please._

_Dedicated to: KAWAIIwolf-luvr for reviewing! _

HDHDHDHDHD

**_Dark Lord,  
All is going well with Potter. I plan on succeeding any day now.  
Draco Malfoy_**

Draco had sent his letter in the dead of night, when he assumed no one would be around. He knew that if he didn't keep the Dark Lord informed of his progress, his father would pay him an unwanted visit. The first few rays of sunlight appeared over the trees of the Forbidden Forest just as Draco reached the Slytherin dormentary. Crabbe and Goyle were snoring loudly, but the rest were quiet. Draco saw no point in trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep, so instead took the extra time to make himself look even more gorgeous than usual. He took a shower, washed his flaxen hair, and put on his finest robes. He smirked into the mirror, before exiting the domentary. As he left the Slytherin dungeons, he went over the stages of his plan once more. Yes- today was going to be a good day.

As Draco entered the Great Hall, fashionably late of course, the heads of those in it turned. Several girls' jaws dropped, and even some boys raised their eyebrows. He tossed his head slightly, and his silver orbs sought out a raven-haired wizard on the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, Potter was looking at him, emerald eyes twinkling. Draco flashed him a warm smile, before sauntering over to the Slytherin table and sitting between Pansy and Blaise.  
"Mate, who were you grinning at?" Zabini asked, shuffling slightly in his seat.  
"Never mind that- Drakey, you look amazing today!" Pansy drooled, touching Draco's neck. He batted her angrily away, shooting her an annoyed glance.  
"Leave me alone, Parkson! And I despise being called 'Drakey'!" He snapped, and gazed in the direction he knew Potter to be. After a few moments, he finally managed to lock eyes with the Gryffindor, and winked at him. Potter visably blushed and ducked his head. Draco smirked inwardly: he was getting somewhere.

"Potter!" Draco called, as he walked down the corridor. Potter, who was accompanied by Weasley and the Mudblood, span around. "Malfoy." He said, and nodded curtly.  
"Room of Requirement at ten." Draco whispered as he walked straight past the shorter boy. He didn't bother to look back to see if Potter had heard or understood, but merely continued down the corridor, ignoring the strange looks Granger and Weasley gave him.

Draco hurriedly paced backwards and forwards infront of the Room of Requirement.  
"I need a place to win over Potter, I need a place to win over Potter..." He repeated quietly, and after a second or two, a door materialised in the stone wall. The blonde flung it open and almost gasped: the room was beautiful. Slightly worn-in crimson sofas crowded around a crackling fire. Elegant tapestries hung from the wall, depicting scenes of battles fought long ago. A mahogany table stretched along one dark stone wall, covered in a sparkling red tablecloth. Several pieces of faded parchment were scattered along the tabletop, and an elegant black candle sat in the centre. Draco sat down on one of the comfortable sofas and waited for the large clock on the wall to chime ten.

The door swung open and Potter stood nervously in the doorframe, green eyes widening at the sight of the room.  
"Pretty, huh?" Commented Draco, and Potter nodded.  
"Why did you want to see me?" He asked, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.  
"Because lately, I've been having these feelings..." Draco lied. "I'm not sure what they are, or why they're here, but I do know they make me want to get to know you better." Potter blushed slightly.  
"Really? You are nicer now..." He said, more to himself than Draco. The blonde patted the sofa.  
"Come sit down Harry." He said, and Potter gasped.  
"Harry? You've never called me Harry!" He exclaimed, but shuffled forwards nontheless.  
"I know, but it's such a beautiful name." Draco said, inwardly rolling his eyes at Potter's smile. The Gryffindor sat down next to Draco and the Slytherin mentally told himself not to move away.  
"You know, Harry, I've never really appreciated you. This rivalry between us is immature." He explained.  
"Yeah, I agree." Replied Harry, leaning back into the sofa. He stared at Draco, and for a brief moment Draco felt as though his very soul was under examination. He lifted his pale hand and rested it on Potter's leg. Taking a deep breath and praying he wouldn't be sick, Draco leaned in until his nose was practically touching Potter's.  
"Draco..." Potter began, but was cut off as Draco pressed his own lips onto the other wizard's. His stormy eyes involutarily fluttered closed, and he forced them open again. After a few seconds, the blonde smirked into the light kiss- this was going to be a piece of cake.

HDHDHDHDHD

_I really hate this chapter, but it's longer, and it has got the long awaited first kiss in it. Please, tell me what you thought! Betnii. xx_


	5. Getting down to the Assignment

_So... got a couple of reviews from the last chapter, must be doing something right. What shall I talk about in the random intro next chapter? Small talk is boring. How's your gran? Did your dog choke on that dorito? What's the weather like in Oklahoma? See what I mean. Drop me a line._

_Disclaimer Warning: Chapter one. I'm not gonna put this anymore._

_Dedicated to: all.hollows.child and kitteh lova, the two obviously very attractive reviewers who took the time to comment. Merci to you both. _

HDHDHDHDHD

Steel eyes glanced at the clock on the wall. It was a few minutes before ten, and Draco lounged in the Room of Requirement, 24 hours after his previous visit there. He could remember vividly the feeling of Potter's lips on his own, and it didn't disgust him as much as he'd thought it would. Remembering that kiss was almost- pleasant... in a strange way. He disgustedly slapped a hand to his head.  
"What the _fuck_ are you on about? You hate him, remember! He's a scarheaded prat!" He murmured aloud, and felt somewhat better. As the clock loudly chimed the arrival of ten, Draco stared at the door, knowing he was so close to completing his mission. After a few seconds, the Slytherin turned to watch the fire, half hypnotised by the dancing, flickering flames.

"Draco?" A voice resounded through the room, and the blonde snapped out of his trance. He turned to see Potter, a slightly concerned smile on his face, the reflection of the fire in his glasses.  
"Pott- Harry. Good to see you again." Draco said, and shuffled along the sofa. Potter sat down next to him, and drummed a tune on the arm of the sofa.  
"How was your day?" Draco asked, and Potter looked at him.  
"Potions was terrible. _I'm _terrible." He said in a small voice, and Draco raised a perfect eyebrow.  
"Of course you're not, you just need some tutoring. I'll help you, if you want." He told the Gryffindor, not quite believing what he was volunteering to do.  
"Thanks, Draco!" Potter exclaimed, emerald eyes lighting up. A small smile tugged at Draco's mouth, but he supressed it.  
"Don't mention it."

An hour or two passed, friendly conversation bouncing back and forth between them. Draco covered his mouth with a hand as he yawned, and Potter grinned.  
"Tired, Draco? We could always have an early night...?" He asked slyly, and winked. Draco's eyes snapped fully open, and he cowered slightly.  
"No!" He cried, wondering what on earth Potter would do next. But the raven haired wizard merely laughed, a nice sound that echoed around the room.  
"Jees, Draco. I was kidding! Anyone would think you were a virgin or something..." Potter paused, and Draco felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.  
"You _are_!" Potter gasped, "The Slytherin sex-god, a virgin!" Draco buried his head in his hands.  
"You won't... tell anyone... will you?" He murmured. Potter laid a hand lightly on Draco's shoulder.  
"I wouldn't dream of it Draco." He said, and the blonde looked up.  
"Honestly?"  
"Honestly."

**_Dark Lord,  
Please send me the information about where to take Potter. He's eating out of the palm of my hand.  
Draco Malfoy_**

Draco looked up from what he was writing and glanced over to Potter, who was sleeping on the sofa. He folded the parchment in half, and felt a twinge of guilt as he slid it into the envelope.  
"It's nothing personal, Potter." He whispered. "Just a job, that's all. You're too full of yourself for your own good." But he knew that wasn't true. Potter had confided in him, told him some of his darkest secrets, and all Draco would do was report it all back to the Dark Lord. He'd confided in him after only a few days of friendship. It was surprising how fast everything had been moving, really.  
"Just shows he needed someone to care for him." Draco thought aloud, and winced. "_But I don't really care for him, do I?_" He took a few long strides to where Potter was sleeping and looked down at him. He was quite attractive really, if you liked that sort of thing. He was more messy and ragged, whereas Draco was aristocratic and neat.  
"We're opposites- I don't know how the Dark Lord figured out I could manage this." The Slytherin mused, and turned to leave.

The next morning at breakfast, an owl dropped a letter which fluttered into Draco's lap. It read:

_**Draco Malfoy,  
The House of Forked Tongues, exactly one week from now. Bring him as day becomes night, unarmed. Do not fail, your mother's life is also at stake.**_

Draco looked up from his letter, and a raven-haired Gryffindor winked at him from across the hall. Draco was too alarmed to respond.

HDHDHDHDHD

_Okey dokey, so that chapter is done. If anyone thinks the boys are bonding a bit fast, it's 'cos Draco needs to get the job done quickly. I doubt Voldy's gonna hang around! Thanks for reading, review if you liked it, review if you didn't. Betnii. xxx_


	6. Regretting the Assignment

_Hello peoples (note the deliberately added 's' to make you think I'm cute). This intro bit is getting rather dull so hows about I just skip to the story? Okey dokey then... SEE CHAP_ _1 FOR WARNING AND ALL THAT JAZZ. P.S Hope you like this chap _;)

_Dedicated to: My two new reviewers yemapotter and njferrel, as well as my regular reviewer KAWAIIwolf-luvr! Thanks to you all!_

HDHDHDHDHD

"Ae you ok, Draco? You seemed a bit off at breakfast." Potter asked, and Draco looked at him with piercing steel eyes.  
"I'm fine. Just received a bit of shocking news." He explained, and looked away again. The two of them were sat on the Astronomy Tower roof, a place Draco often came to clear his head. He was slightly bitter at the thought of bringing Potter to such a special place, but he supposed he ought to try and put something into the relationship.  
"It's nearly midnight." The Gryffindor said quietly, his black hair whipping around his face. Draco watched him take off his glasses, polish them on his robes and put them back on. Potter absentmindedly bit his bottom lip and shifted slightly, tossing his head and closing his eyes. He sighed slightly as he did so, and Draco found himself letting out a slight moan.  
"Draco?" Potter questioned, and an inadvertant blush creeped onto the blonde's pallid cheeks.  
"Can we... can we meet up tomorrow after the Quidditch match?" He asked, looking up through his bangs. Suddenly, he didn't need to pretend to want to meet up with the other wizard.

The students filed out of their seats, the Gryffindors cheering loudly. The Slytherins wore sour faces as they left their stand, pushing eachother around. Draco lounged against the changing room doors, rolling his eyes as Potter sprinted over to hug his friends.  
"Doesn't he know it's rude to keep people waiting." He spat, with more jealousy than he'd care to admit. As Potter turned away from his friends and started to sprint towards him, Draco suddenly became very interested with the hem of his Quidditch robes.  
"Draco!" Potter called, and the boy in question looked up. The Gryffindor's flushed face and twinkling eyes made Draco genuinely smile.  
"Harry, good game." He congratulated, and outstretched his hand. Potter shook it, and Draco felt his breath quicken at the touch.

Only after the two of them had spoken for several minutes, did Draco notice the entire Hogwarts grounds had emptied.  
"We're missing dinner." Potter said simply, and added: "We really ought to get changed." Draco nodded, and headed into the Slytherin changing rooms.  
"Wait a minute!" Potter called, and Draco excitedly span around. "The Slytherin changing rooms are so dark, you should... come in here." The emerald-eyed wizard gestured to his own changing rooms, and without a moments' hesitation, Draco agreed. He ran to get his normal robes, and then the two of them walked through the red and yellow door, into the deserted room. Wooden lockers lined the walls, the majority with their doors hung wide open. A comfortable looking bench was perched in the centre, and in the far side of the room, were the showers.  
"I'm gonna take a shower." Draco said, fishing out his shampoo from his robes. He walked into one of the cubicles, as did Potter. The blonde stripped and hooked his clothes over the partition. As he switched on the water, his robe fell over into one of the other cubicles.  
"Shit!" Draco exclaimed, dashing out of his cubicle and throwing open the door of the one his robe had fallen into. There stood Potter, eyes closed, water streaming down his toned back and abdomen. Some of his tanned skin was lathered in soap, but the majority was bare and uncovered. As Draco's eyes wandered down from Potter's neck to his navel, a blush appeared on his cheeks. And then, his eyes wandered down even further, and Draco's blush deepened magnificently. He couldn't stop himself from moaning.  
"Draco!" Potter yelled, after opening his eyes, scrabbling to cover himself up.  
"I- I came to... to get my..." The blonde stuttered, not taking his eyes off of Potter's naked form. Suddenly, he was aware of emerald eyes on his own 'naked form', and he bit his lip, not quite sure what to do. Of course, this was the perfect opperunity to do some more work on his 'mission', but his mission was the last thing on his mind.

An embarrassing silence hung in the air, but Potter ended it.  
"Maybe you should leave..." He spoke quietly, without much meaning.  
"Maybe I should." Draco replied, but took a nervous step forwards. The water was now flowing onto both of them, and they were both breathing heavily. Draco stared into Potter's lust-filled eyes, and felt a shiver coarse down his spine. He stepped forwards once more, and their muscular chests were touching. He traced Potter's jaw line with his index finger, and the other wizard's eyes fluttered closed. Without his glasses, he looked so much better. He lightly pressed his lips to Potter's, his tongue begging enterance. Potter parted his soft lips, and Draco slipped his tongue inside. He shut his eyes and snaked his arms around Potter's waist, and felt arms warp around his neck. He began to throb between his legs, and as if reading his mind, the Gryffindor pressed a hand to the blonde's crotch. Draco moaned deeply into the kiss, and pushed Potter against the wall. A little voice in his mind said: _What the fuck are you doing? _And an equally annoying little voice replied: _Falling in love with Harry Potter._

Draco climaxed, with a cry and an arch of his back, inside of Potter. No, inside of _Harry_. And the Gryffindor climaxed over the both of them. Draco pulled out, panting, tears stinging his eyes. They weren't tears of pain, or of joy, but tears of guilt. Gut-wrenching guilt, and as Harry collapsed onto him, the guilt magnified. He gently stroked the soft raven hair, and thought about how much he hated himself. In a week, his... lover... would be dead.

HDHDHDHDHD

_Well? What did you think? This was going to be two chapters but I kept it as one. I actually like some of it for once! Please review... was this chapter a big mistake? Betnii. x_


	7. Enraged by the Assignment

_Firstly, I'm very sorry I haven't updated. I've been extremely unwell and had to go to hospital. They've done alot of tests and still don't know what's wrong. Hopefully, it's nothing too serious! Secondly, I can't believe I got 5 reviews from last chap! Thanks so much!_

_Dedicated to: darko-blade, yemapotter, spikesbitch, njferrel, and KAWAIIwolf-luvr. You all reviewed and I'm really grateful! _

HDHDHDHDHD

Draco ached. Everywhere. His heart ached too, but of course, no Malfoy would ever admit that. It was lunch, and for once, Pansy knew it would be suicide to try and talk to him. The blonde had ignored Harry all morning, whilst a battle raged inside his head. He was finally succeeding in his task, and yet, he'd never felt more worthless in his life. Someone actually cared for him, and he was about to throw it all away. But the Dark Lord's offer of power and immunity was too strong. As his pearly white teeth bit into his jam doughnut, all he could taste was blood.

"Well done, class. I expect your papers next lesson, dismissed!" Professor Sprout called from the other end of the greenhouse. Draco wiped a tiny smudge of dirt from his wrist, and flicked his hair out of his eyes. Granger and Weasley conversed as they left, followed by the majority of the other Gryffindors. His eyes roamed the greenhouse and settled on Harry, who was stuffing his wand back into his robes. The Slytherins began to leave now, some of them tugging on Draco's sleeve. The object of his attention sprinted outside without so much as a single glance back.  
"Why didn't he look at me?" Draco hissed under his breath, and turned to Crabbe and Goyle. The two oafs were waiting patiently by his side.  
"I've told you before, you don't need to stay with me all the time!" He yelled, and stormed out, pale fists tightly clenched. Harry just made him so... _angry. _He ran after the Gryffindor, yelling: "Potter! Fucking come here!" The emerald-eyed wizard turned around, and the sight of those beautiful orbs just enraged Draco so much. Without realising what he was doing, he punched Harry hard in the face. He stared down at his right hand, and shook his head slightly. What had just happened? He mouthed 'sorry' at the other wizard before quickly jogging away, slightly confused.

The Room of Requirement was as stunning as it always was, except instead of the long table, an elaborate four-poster bed stood. Draco was perched on the end of it, still not understanding why Harry had made him so furious. He certainly hadn't meant to strike his handsome face, and the blonde pummelled his own arm with frustration. The door of the room swung open with a small creak, and Draco looked up. There stood Harry, newly-fixed glasses perched on his flushed face.  
"Why did you do that!?" The Gryffindor exclaimed, striding forward, the door shutting behind him.  
"I- I honestly don't know. I'm so sorry." Draco said truthfully, standing up.  
"You're a git." Harry spoke almost affectionately, and Draco brought a hand up to his face.  
"Did I hurt you?" He asked sadly, stroking the tanned skin.  
"A bit." Came the reply, barely whispered. The blonde rapidly closed the gap between them and kissed the other wizard firmly. Hands roamed and buried themselves in soft hair, and the bed soon found itself occupied.

Draco's eyes fluttered open, and he yawned slightly. The Slytherin looked to his right, and saw Harry laying peacefully on his pillow, inhaling deeply. Harry's hand rested on Draco's pale chest, and he adored the warmth that radiated off it. His own arm was wrapped around Harry's waist, trapped under the weight of his back. The aristocratic blonde couldn't care less. He'd never felt so at ease with himself, and everything seemed as though it would turn out alright in the end. He moved a strand of raven hair out of his lover's eyes, and the eyes in question opened slowly.  
"Harry." Draco stated, more warmth in his voice than he'd ever known possible. The Gryffindor grinned, and kissed Draco's fingertips, on the hand he wasn't even aware he'd left there. The light, seductive kisses made him shiver with lust. After a few moments, Harry hauled himself upright and Draco cried out at the loss of contact. A small, peculiar sound, that could best be described as a puppy when its master leaves the room. _He controls me,_ the Slytherin realised, and chewed his bottom lip as Harry pulled on his clothes.  
"Bye Draco, I lo-" The wizard began, but clapped a hand over his mouth. Draco raised an eyebrow and sat up.  
"What were you going to say?" He asked, firmly but affectionately.  
"Well, I was- but I don't know... if you, the same... and-" Harry babbled, his hands making wild gestures. Draco chuckled under his breath.  
"You're so cute." He laughed, and began to put on his own clothes. A few seconds of silence passed, and Harry spoke in such a quiet voice that Draco was unsure if he'd actually spoken at all.  
"I love you."

Draco dropped his sock and stood sharply up, eyes wide. Harry looked upset and embarrassed, and fiddled with his sleeve. _Do I love him? _Draco mused, staring at the boy infront of him. _Do Malfoys love?_ He cursed himself for his uncertainty- remember the mission! But suddenly, the mission seemed pointless. The only thing that mattered was the beautiful man before him.  
"I love you too, Harry." And that statement had nothing to do with the 'mission' at all. It was merely the truth.

HDHDHDHDHD

_I know it's written a bit badly, but I wasn't even going to update this week 'cos I feel so bloody ill. But I figured I should try and post something, even if it's rubbish. The whole 'three little words' scene is particularly difficult to write for me, so please, reward my crappy efforts with a review. Please? _


	8. Explaining the Assignment

_Hey, Betnii here. I'd like to start off by saying that the doctors have finally pulled their fingers out, and figured out what's wrong with me. I have a bad case of anemia, and my thyroid gland is a little underactive. But oh well, I've been told they can both be treated so... yay! Here come the dedications._

_Dedicated to: spikesbitch, kitteh lova, yemapotter, njferrel and ravenheart666. Thanks you guys, for the reviews and the get well wishes, you lot are awesome!_

HDHDHDHDHD

"You love me?" Harry asked eagerly, the beginnings of a smile appearing on his face. Draco nodded, and grinned sheepishly. The Gryffindor ran towards him and kissed him forcefully, and Draco's tongue roamed inside the other wizard's mouth. After a few seconds, Draco could feel both his and Harry's arousal, but resisted the temptation to throw the other boy onto the nearby bed. He broke the kiss guiltily, images of Voldemort standing over his lover's dead body flashing before his eyes.  
"I... I have to tell you something!" The blonde said, panting slightly.  
"What is it?" Questioned Harry, nuzzling into Draco's neck.  
"You have to promise you won't be angry." He spoke firmly, clutching the brunette by the shoulders.  
"I promise."

Draco begun to pace up and down. He stopped, wrung his hands in exasperation, and continued walking. _He'll hate me if I tell him. But I can't keep it from him any longer... _  
"Harry... I love you, you know that. Even though I've only just admitted it to myself..." He explained. "But, you see, the reason why I got together with you at first... the reason why I set out to- to make you love me..." Draco paused and looked up at Harry, who seemed slightly confused. "Was because... because Lord Voldemort told me to." The blonde quickly buried his head in his hands, and after a moment, dared to glance up at Harry. He looked furious.  
"You were under orders to seduce me? By Voldemort himself! Draco- how could you? What were you to do with me, once I loved and trusted you?" He yelled.  
"I- I was to take you to the House of Forked Tongues, unarmed, where you'd be... killed." Draco whispered, tears welling in his eyes.  
"You were going to let him kill me! For what? For fame, glory, money, _women_?" Harry spat, pushing Draco hard in the shoulder. The Slytherin stepped back, bottom lip quivering.  
"I'm so sorry, Harry! I wanted you dead at the start: we hated each other, right? But then... then I started having feelings for you. And I couldn't imagine anything worse than your death. So, I was going to tell him I wouldn't do it, but- he was going to kill me and my mother!" He cried, tears now freely streaming down his face.  
"So when we had... in the showers, you were just inwardly laughing at me! When we kissed and held each other, you were trying not to be sick?!" Harry screamed, his face turning red.  
"No! I loved you by then, Harry! From that moment we were on the Atronomy Tower roof, I knew it was for real! That's why I had to tell you, I couldn't let Voldemort kill you. You're the only person who has ever really cared about me, and I refuse to let anything happen to you. Please, please forgive me." Draco begged, a salty tear splashing onto his shoe.

"You really love me? Honestly?" Harry asked quietly, rage still obvious in his voice. His fists were clenched, as he perched on the arm of one of the sofas.  
"Honestly, Harry! If there is anything I can do... anything at all!" The Slytherin pleaded, touching Harry's leg. The other boy flinched at the touch, but allowed the hand to stay there.  
"How do I know you're telling the truth? Ron and Hermione were right about you... you haven't changed. Still the self-obsessed shit I always despised." Harry was crying too now, and Draco longed to be able to kiss those tears away.  
"I'm sorry, so sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry." He sat on the floor and hugged his knees, rocking back and forth as if he was insane. _Maybe I am._  
"I- I don't forgive you. Not yet. Maybe with time, if you promise to tell the truth from now on. And if you're sure that the feelings you have for me are genuine." Harry spoke with a softer tone to his voice, one that seemed almost caring. Draco peered up through his bangs.  
"They are, they really are. I've never been so sure of anything." With that, Harry nodded and stood up. He outstretched a hand and Draco took it, pulling himself up.  
"You say you and your mother will be killed if I don't show up at this Forked Tongue place?" The Gryffindor asked, and Draco nodded his head slightly, still not quite believing his second chance.  
"Well then, I guess I'll have to show up. But we need a plan... a good one. I won't lose to that bastard." Harry said confidently, and strode away. He exited the room with a small nod, and left Draco to contemplate. _I hate myself. _He thought, glancing down to his pale, unmarked, forearm. _But I love Harry- and I'll never let anything happen to him. _However, Draco knew, when he was face to face with the Dark Lord and receiving his commands, it would be a whole different story.

HDHDHDHDHD

_This was mainly dialogue because A) I'm too ill to do anything incredibly amazing. B) I couldn't see any other way of being able to portray Draco telling Harry about this. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry. But I didn't really want to update at all, so you're lucky in some respects. _

_Betnii. x_


	9. Proving the Assignment

_Hello all, sorry for the lateness of this update. I wanted to update after the huge mass of Valentine's fics had died down. I'm feeling a little better now, thank goodness. On with the dedications!_

_Dedicated to: spikesbitch, yemapotter, and ravenheart666- who read my mind. _

HDHDHDHDHD

Draco clutched a small bottle in his right hand and, with his left, rapped on the portrait of the Fat Lady. She gave him an angry stare, and folded her arms across her chest. After a moment, the portrait swung open.  
"What do you want?" Harry Potter, whom had opened it, asked.  
"To talk to you. You've given me the cold shoulder for two days, Harry." Draco replied.  
"You deserved it, Draco. Besides, I've been thinking." Harry stated, and clambered out through the portrait hole. Draco extended a hand to steady the other wizard, but the Gryffindor ignored it. The two of them walked in silence to the Room of Requirement, the blonde glancing at Harry every few seconds.

Once they arrived, Harry began to pace in front of the wall. Draco leant against the opposite wall, watching with eyes the colour of mercury. Shortly, a door materialised in the stone. The two boys entered the room, no words spoken between them. The Slytherin still held tightly onto the bottle in his hand, the cold glass comforting against his skin. He surveyed the area he had just walked into, and was surprised at what he saw. A long oak table sat in the centre of the floor, one hard chair at each end. A large black quill and stacks of parchment, some of it used, lay on the far end. Harry strode over, picked up the quill and a sheet of fresh parchment, and began to write. Draco stood uncomfortably by the door, unsure of what to do.  
"-Harry?" He called. The wizard in question made a noise which sounded like 'yes?'.  
"I've... I've got something for you." Harry looked up, and Draco held up the bottle in his hand. The raven-haired boy walked over slowly, and Draco handed him the bottle.  
"What is it?" He asked, after examining it carefully for a few moments.  
"Veritaserum. It's a-" Draco began.  
"Truth potion. I know what it is." Harry cut him off, and looked up at the Slytherin. "You want me to use it on you?" Draco nodded in reply, but Harry quickly shook his head.  
"Why not? It would prove that I really do love you... and that I'm on your side!" Draco cried urgently, but Harry still shook his head firmly.  
"The fact you're willing to let me use this on you is proof enough. As much as I hate it, and I'm sure you hate it too, I'm in love with you. And part of being in love is being able to forgive. I don't need to use Veritaserum to know you love me- I believe you, Draco Malfoy." Once Harry had concluded his sentence, he edged forwards and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him close. The blonde snaked his own arms around his lover's neck, and rested his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder.

The two of them stayed in that position for awhile, Draco breathing in the familiar scent that he feared he wouldn't smell again.  
"Tomorrow night... you have to go... to the House of Forked Tongues. I'm sorry, Harry." He spoke quietly, tears threatening to fall. Draco blinked them away as Harry pulled out of the embrace.  
"Don't be sorry, Draco. Be happy! I'm going to kill Voldemort- finally destroy the cloud hanging over the entire wizarding world's heads. All I need is my wand, and you by my side." He stated, and Draco inwardly grimaced. _Will I even be by your side?_

That night was filled with whispered declarations of love, passionate sex, and uneasy sleep. Harry Potter lay on the bed, surrounded by various cushions, strange dreams clouding his subconscious. Draco Malfoy perched on the end of the bed, folding his letter in half.

**_Dark Lord,_**

**_I have succeeded in seducing Potter. He shall be attending the House of Forked Tongues, unarmed. This battle will undoubtedly see your victory._**

**_Your loyal servant,  
Draco Malfoy._**

HDHDHDHDHD

_There you have it. The next chapter is the penultimate one, and expect a battle! Hopefully I will update soon, seeing as I'm feeling a little better. I hope you enjoyed this, review if you did. Flame me if you didn't! I always enjoy a good flame. _

_Betnii xxx_


	10. Finishing the Assignment

_I have officially confuzzled you all. Muahahaha!! Actually, I know you're all like: 'But I thought Draco loved Harry!'... but the confusion was needed for this chapter to make sense. At least- I think it was. Anyways... here is the not-so-long-awaited extremely lengthy penultimate chapter!_

_Dedicated to: spikesbitch, yemapotter, njferrell, kitteh lova and ravenheart666. All those gorgeous people reviewed me, and I'm grateful!!_

HDHDHDHDHD

Leaving Hogwarts unseen was not a difficult task, when you had an invisibility cloak. When Harry showed it to Draco, the Slytherin's jaw had dropped slightly. The two wizards had thrown the cloak over themselves and crept out of the grounds, where a Portkey had been placed by a Death Easter. Draco and Harry had grabbed onto it and flown high into the air, swirled around in a dark cloud, and landed with a loud thud. At the present moment in time, the two boys stood facing the largest house they had ever seen. And although it was possibly bigger than Hogwarts, they already felt claustrophobic and suffocated.

The House of Forked Tongues harboured a tall, spiralling turret, made of glistening black stone. It reached high up into the sky, like a finger pointing to the heavens. Wrapped around the turret, not detracting from it- but highlighting it, was the Dark Mark. The giant emerald skull was a green far unlike that of Harry's eyes, Draco thought. The Gryffindor's eyes had so much depth and emotion in them, but the Dark Mark evoked but one emotion... fear. Fear that coursed through every fibre of Draco's being, sending shivers down his spine.  
"Come on, Draco. It's now or never, right?" Harry said, and the blonde looked at him.  
"I'd prefer it to be never." He replied, and Harry showed a strained smile.  
"Look, I've got my wand, everything'll be fine. Don't worry, I'm a Gryffindor! We're unbelievably lucky!" The raven-haired wizard said, inhailed deeply and strode towards the house. But Draco knew luck wouldn't cut it here.

As they entered, Draco nodded to the cloaked figure standing by the door. The figure acknowledged him with a slight shift in his stance, before returning to his stationary position. The blonde began to walk down the long, winding corridor, hearing Harry's footsteps close behind him.  
"Do you know your way around this place? It's pretty big..." Harry asked uncertainly.  
"My father took me here a couple of years ago. I was so frightened, that I tried to concentrate on anything except what could be lurking in the room he was leading me to. I absorbed every detail of this hall- and I remember it even now." Draco explained. After a few moments, Harry spoke again.  
"And what was lurking in the room he was leading you to?"  
"The same thing that's in there today." The Slytherin said softly, and stopped in the middle of the corridor. He turned around to face Harry, who already had beads of sweat forming on his brow. Draco brought a hand to his lover's face, and caressed his cheek with a pale thumb. _Please be strong, Harry. Because I can't help you here. _

The two wizards reached a door far larger than any they had passed. It was made of rusty iron, and engraved on it was the emblem of a snake. Draco drew his wand and whispered something under his breath. A spurt of purple light jetted out of the wand, and darted under the door. After a few seconds, a voice came from inside the room.  
"Enter."  
Draco glanced at Harry, who smiled, and then pushed open the door.

"Sieze the boy!" With a flurry of robes, four Death Eaters grabbed Harry and threw him against a stone wall. Several curses were spoken hurriedly, and the Gryffindor soon found himself incapable of movement. The Death Eaters quickly moved away from him, and crowded around a large, black chair. In the chair, sat Lord Voldemort, grinning cruelly.  
"Congratulations, Draco. I must admit I doubted you, but clearly that was a mistake. Yes... congratulations indeed." His voice dripped with venom, as he got to his feet.  
"T-thank you, Dark Lord." Draco said obendiently, bowing his head.  
"As for you, Harry Potter, how does it feel? How does it feel knowing your 'one true love' betrayed you, hm?" Voldemort asked, stepping towards Harry, who was trying hard not to appear afraid.  
"Come on, Riddle, let's get this over with." He spat, and Voldemort sneered. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the Death Eaters.  
"It is my task, and mine alone, to destroy Mr. Potter. Draco, you may stay. I feel you shall enjoy this almost as much as I." He said, and Draco watched as the Death Eaters began to file out, some of them casting him angry looks. Once they had gone, Draco shuffled over to the far wall, not daring to look at Harry.  
"Now, Mr. Potter, as you say: let's get this over with." A muttered incantation freed Harry from his binds, and he whipped out his wand immediately.  
"What!?"

Voldemort furiously yelled the single word at Draco, not taking his eyes of Harry, who was already beginning to circle him.  
"I- I'm so sorry, Dark Lord. I hid Potter's wand from him! Perhaps it is his Mudblood friend's?" Draco explained, stumbling over his words as his mouth went dry.  
"It's a minor setback for someone as sophisticated as I! We shall duel fairly, Potter, and I shall crush you!" Voldemort yelled, and pointed his wand at Harry. "_Avada Kadavra!_"  
Harry jumped out of the way of the curse and aimed at Voldemort.  
"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry yelled, but the Dark Lord merely cackled and counteracted the curse.  
"_Stupefy!_" Harry screamed, but Voldemort ducked out of the way.  
"_Locomotor Mortis!_" He cried, and the blast hit Harry squarely in the chest. Draco gasped as the Gryffindor's legs locked together, and he fell to the ground. Harry rolled over and shot another curse at Voldemort, who soon found that his cloak was on fire. The Dark Lord extinguished the fire, and turned his attention back to the other wizard.  
"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Both Voldemort and Harry cried at exactly the same moment. Jets of light spurted out of each wand and narrowly missed colliding. Each wizard was blasted with the body-bind curse, and the two of them dropped their wands and froze instantly. For some unknown reason, their mouths seemed to be in perfect working order.  
"Kill him, Draco!" Voldemort screamed, and the Slytherin instinctively grabbed his wand.

He took a few steps forward, glancing from one wizard to the other.  
"Kill him now!"  
"No, Draco, please! Think about this..."  
"I can give you power, money, immunity!"  
"Remember what we have together, Draco."  
The voices yelled out to him, and Draco's head span. _I love Harry, but the Dark Lord can offer me power! The other Death Eaters will kill my mother if I kill Voldemort. Harry... I love him, and he loves me. But Malfoy's aren't supposed to love, I'm marring the family name. My father will murder me, and Harry will die anyway! If I kill Harry, Voldemort will appoint me a high position in the new government. I'll have wealth, power... but I won't have Harry. _

He had to make the decision now. The Slytherin feared Voldemort immensly- he'd do anything for him. And yet... he'd do anything for Harry, but for a very different reason. His head pulled him one way, his heart another. But Malfoy's always lead with their heads, and hearts are cast aside. It all became crystal clear.  
"I'm sorry." Draco said quietly, and raised his wand. "_Avada Kadavra!_" Eyes widened, and a beam of green light hit his target. The target's body writhed and eventually fell still, and the other wizard laughed.  
"Well done..."

HDHDHDHDHD

_Dun dun dun!!! (review??) Betnii. xx_


	11. After the Assignment

_I'm so evil, leaving it on that cliffhanger. I know a few of you are probably wondering who Draco actually killed- Voldemort, or Harry? Well, to hopefully answer all of your questions (or at least a few) here is the final chapter of the story. If you're seriously confuzzled and still don't get it, there's really nothing I can do. _

_(Oh yeah, it was my birthday on the 23rd, so I was a bit busy, that's why I didn't update sooner.) _

_Dedicated to: My confuzzled reviewers, njferrell, SlYtHeRiN'zViXeN, yemapotter, Knyghtshade (I'm not that cruel!), ravenheart666 and kitteh lova. _

HDHDHDHDHD

"Yes... well done indeed."  
Draco lowered his wand, and span around. "_Relashio!_" He cried, and the man before him was freed of his binds.  
"Why did you apologise to him?" The man asked, walking across the room to pick up his wand.  
"I felt a sense of duty towards him. Not as strong as the one I feel to you, of course." Draco said, laughing slightly.  
"Thanks for not killing me." The emerald-eyed wizard replied, and stepped towards Draco. The blonde smiled and ran a hand through the wizard's unruly hair.  
"You're welcome, Harry. Very welcome indeed." He said, and brought their lips together. _He's alive. We're both alive!_

In a daze, Draco managed to find an exit from the house, and avoided running into a group of angry Death Eaters. As he and Harry sprinted away from the House of Forked Tongues, a blissfull awareness settled on him. Voldemort was dead... and Harry was alive. They Apparated just outside of the Hogwarts grounds, and began walking back to the castle. Draco turned to Harry, brought up a hand, and stroked the other boy's tanned cheek.  
"I love you." He said softly, and the Gryffindor grinned.  
"I know, and I love you too." He replied, and placed his own hand on top of the blonde's. And then their lips met in a hungry kiss, Draco's hands roaming across Harry's toned chest. Harry's own hands wandered down the Slytherin's back, and he sighed into the kiss. Draco pulled away slightly, and stared into his lover's glistening emerald eyes.  
"Forever. I'll love you forever." He stated, and Harry grinned.  
"Honestly?"  
"Honestly."  
And with that, the two wizards walked proudly, hand in hand, back to Hogwarts. The sun rose above the castle as Draco supressed a yawn, feeling the comforting heat of Harry's hand on his.

_Four years later_

"But Harry, I'm tired!" Moaned Draco, pulling the duvet back over his head.  
"Draco, Ron is insistant we attend his anniversary dinner. Besides, you know Molly will kill us if we don't show up." Harry said firmly, folding his arms across his chest.  
"Stupid Ron's mum... always bossing me around..." The blonde mumbled, pouting, but clambered out of bed anyway.  
"Make sure you have breakfast, Hermione says you don't eat enough." Harry spoke from the doorway, and then turned to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Draco hurriedly, pulling on his shirt.  
"To pick something up. I won't be long." The Gryffindor replied, winking. Draco stood up, more than slightly confused, and continued getting dressed.

Draco stepped out briskly into the cold morning air, wrapping a scarf tightly around his neck. Suddenly, an owl flew across his path, dropping a gold envelope at his feet. The blonde glanced around for a moment before bending down to retrieve it. When he opened the letter, a single line of familiar, messy writing, greeted him.  
**_How long do you think we'll be together for?_**

Draco grinned and whipped out a quill from his pocket. He turned over the paper and scribbled.  
**_Forever._**

He handed it back to the owl, who gave him a happy hoot and flew off. Seconds later, the own was back, practically forcing the envelope into his hand.  
**_Honestly?_**

Draco sighed fondly, and wrote back one word.  
**_Honestly. _**

He launched the bird into the air, and continued walking. The owl returned one final time, holding a small package, along with the envelope, in its claws. Draco opened the letter first, his smile growing.  
**_In that case..._**

Stuffing the letter back into the envelope and ripping open the package, Draco was startled with what he saw. There, wrapped in silver tissue paper, was a beautiful white gold ring. Without hesitation, he slid it onto his ring finger and looked around for Harry, who appeared from behind a tree, grinning. Then the two silently continued walking, all the way to the station, where they would meet Fred and George Weasley. From there, they would head to the chosen venue of Ron and Hermione's anniversary dinner. And though their lives together may not be without its hardships, they wouldn't have it any other way. Honestly.

_THE END_

HDHDHDHDHD

_Finally, it is done. I know the ending was kinda cheesy but... oh well. Hopefully that showed some of you that I'm less cruel than you first thought- I wouldn't kill off Harry!! Anyway, I consider the finishing of this story a birthday present to myself. I'm not completely happy with it, but maybe you enjoyed it? Why not review and tell me what I could've done better? Alternatively, you could flame me. But if you do, I'll get Draco to pout at you. Thanks for reading. Betnii. xxx_


End file.
